The field of the invention relates generally to sensor isolation circuits and, more particularly, to systems and methods for use in providing a sensor signal independent of ground.
Gas turbine engine assemblies are often used as a power source within a variety of applications, such as power generation plants and aircraft. At least some known gas turbine engine systems include multiple sensors to monitor various conditions/operations of the gas turbine engine system. For example, gas turbine engine assemblies may include a speed sensor to provide a signal indicative of a rotational speed of a turbine shaft.
A sensor may be connected to multiple circuits within the gas turbine engine assembly for purposes of control, feedback, and/or monitoring, for example. When the sensor is coupled to more than one circuit, isolation is often required to avoid ground loops which may adversely affect the accuracy of the sensor and/or degrade the circuit performance. At least some known gas turbine engine assemblies employ independent power supplies for each circuit connected to a sensor. Alternatively, other known gas turbine engine assemblies use one or more transformers to electrically isolate the sensor from the circuits. However, transformers are generally bulky and may provide only a limited frequency response.